cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Systems Alliance Transitional Administration on Earth
The temporary martial government of Earth, post-Reaper War. Creation There were no contingencies for an emergency of the scale suffered by humanity during the war. The Systems Alliance Parliament was destroyed; the Prime Minister was dead; and the constituent members of the Alliance charter were consumed by disorder. There was no precedent to call upon; no existing emergency measures to provide for the aftermath of such a disaster. All national governments had fallen. The Alliance leadership was paralyzed by indecision. Admiral Hackett instituted martial law as a provisional measure to restore order. Without warning, he now found himself as the sole governmental authority on Earth. He knew that the occupation force was all that stood between stability and anarchy, and that as soon as it was withdrawn, Earth would lapse back into chaos. He therefore decided to press on. At an internal council of the Alliance leadership, Admiral Hackett declared the formation of the Systems Alliance Transitional Administration on Earth (SATAE) to oversee the reconstruction of the homeworld. The occupation was to be formalized into a provisional military government. Cities were reorganized as districts, under the command of an Adjutant; districts were agglomerated into provinces, under a Prefect; provinces were grouped into regions, under an Administrator; regions were subordinate to continental authorities, under a Director; and directors were themselves subordinate to the Director-General of Earth. The latter was based at the new Alliance capital, which had been established within the human embassy on the Citadel. Rebuilding As the months passed, the Alliance administration consolidated its control over Earth. The devastation of the Reaper War at least funnelled the survivors to the remaining settlements, which greatly facilitated administration. Even so, the occupation force was overstretched. Large swathes of the surface remained ungoverned. Rations provided some relief to those left without employment or support. Bartering became universal, although the Alliance soon introduced a new credit currency to prevent total economic collapse. Most survivors took to scavenging for valuables from the ashes of fallen cities. Conditions were desperate and dismal, although slowly improving. Supplies became more plentiful; want became less wanton. Stability was restored, and life resumed a semblance of normality. But far from being satisfied with Alliance rule, humanity seemed to grow restless. It was on the basis of the immediate threat of anarchy that martial law was declared - a sentiment supported by everyone at the time. But now that the threat had passed, people began to chafe under the occupation. There were calls for the restoration of civilian governance and an end to military rule. For its part, the Alliance leadership reiterated that martial law was a temporary measure that would be lifted as soon as possible. Admiral Hackett stated that it wouldn’t be possible to abolish the Alliance administration until reconstruction had been fully accomplished. Some agreed that it was too soon to lift martial law when only a year had passed; others grew sceptical of Alliance intentions. As the Alliance sustained criticism at home, it faced new resistance abroad. The reopening of the mass relays restored contact to the human colonies, which had been isolated from the homeworld since the end of the war. The neglected colonies were glad to see the return of the Alliance Navy; they were less enamoured by requests to contribute to the reconstruction of Earth. Months of official neglect had instilled a sense of independence in the lost colonies. Some wanted to negotiate a compact with the Alliance by which they’d be granted autonomy in all matters; a small minority advocated complete secession. Federalism, as its advocates styled it, was the only way to preserve a unified human nation. This assertion met with little appreciation from Admiral Hackett, who claimed that the colonies were content to exploit Alliance protection but reticent to pay for it. The Alliance had grown accustomed to being in control of human affairs, and were unprepared to suffer the criticism of the colonists, never mind entertain the spectre of separatism. Some volus and turian analysts were soon warning of a human unification war equivalent. See also Alliance Tower Threads (chronology of SATAE reconstruction efforts) November 2187 (seven months into five-year plan) Systems Alliance pardon of notorious slaver for wartime help leaks. See: Kharog Ab'arohth. February 2188 (a little over one year into five-year plan) Trafficked contraband and knockoffs from the Citadel impact recovery in Eurasia. March 2188 (little over one year into five-year plan) Dame Elizabeth Grey establishes her claim to the British Crown. See: Elizabeth Frances Grey. The Vietnam district sees unrest over Alliance presence. April 2188 (soon to be a year and half into five-year plan) A salarian company establishes factory on Luna. A dead marine in London ruins sends local dissenters to streets. The Vatican elects a new pope. June 2188 (a year and half into five-year plan) Human-salarian United MotherHood declares themselves in support of dame Elizabeth Grey and her claim to the British Crown. Report from Earth’s unorganized areas, like the Siberian Tundra, Central Asian Steppes, Central Africa and the Pacific Ocean paints grim picture of Alliance neglect and criminals running and abusing inhabitants freely. October 2188 (two years into five-year plan) Atlantic North-East UNAS Region (Great Lakes to eastern seaboard) reaches the Sixty Five Percent barrier well within scheduled time constraints. A largely unofficial policy implemented under the Hackett administration, the Sixty Five Percent barrier refers to the critical threshold of pre-War conditions at which a given Administrative region of an industrialized nation will generally be able to meet the minimal conditions for self sustainment. January 2189 (two years into five-year plan) 'Standard-bearers' Recognized for Domestic Philanthropy Efforts April 2189 (two and half years into five-year plan) SATAE braces for Monsoon Season Windfall for Medical Researchers June 2189 (two and half years into five-year plan) The "Wagstaff incident" at Noveria occurs; embarrassment for the Systems Alliance as one of its captains violated Noverian sovereignty. November 2189 (nearly three years into five-year plan) Kurdish independence movement gains, unrest in Turkey and neighbours. December 2189 (three years into five-year plan) Strategic Pact: The Systems Alliance and Caleston reaffirm relations. February 2190(three years into five-year plan) Pirate-terrorists sink relief convoy on the Pacific Caleston declares war on Viesi Republic. May 2190 (three years and three months into five-year plan) Refugees Become Citizens: The Alliance agricolony of Bharvad naturalizes the Systems Alliance's first batarian citizens, among others. June 2190 To War: The Systems Alliance is at war with Vies. (See: Systems Alliance-Vies War of 2190) 2191 A discussion of the Alliance and its support - or lack of. Board Member Assassinated: CDN forum regular Xavier Platt is moving up in the world. Past the five year plan: Alliance Leaks Prompt Alarm Stocks Fall In Response To Alliance Leaks Fallout from the Viesii: Vies senses blood, and uses the opportunity to make some unconvincing claims about Alliance forces during their recent war. Most of the board see it as sore losers telling rather obvious lies. Future of the Systems Alliance: Hackett responds to the leaks and accusations, and addresses the human population to reassure them. Watson calling Earth, did you forget us?: Remnants of the old countries exist on some of the distant colonies. How will they handle the upcoming return to civilian administration? Elections In Progress: The beginning of the end for military rule. Category:Systems Alliance Category:Military Category:Politics